Marriage is Not For a Snape
by TheMiniMarshmallow
Summary: Another Marriage Law story. It's Severus/Hermione. Set during Hermione's seventh year. NOT compatible with any book after Goblet of Fire. Rated M because it will get steamy later on.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Not much of this is mine. Only a little bit. I make no money writing this. It's only for my enjoyment.

A/N (2): Yes, this is a short chapter. I'm hoping to have some feedback so as to know whether I should continue this or not. Please review :)

Chapter One

A full moon sat in the dark nighttime sky in mid-July, its light showing a cloaked figure rushing towards a row of houses. The figure stopped, and the houses parted, allowing the figure to open the door to 12 Grimmauld Place and step inside. Severus Snape lowered his hood and walked purposely towards the kitchen. From the sounds coming through the door he could tell that the habitants were eating dinner, rather happily and loudly. The professor rolled his eyes and opened the door, standing slightly to the side. Arthur Weasley looked up at the dark professor and sighed, knowing that it was time. Knowing what he was there for. Everyone stopped talking as they followed Mr. Weasley's eyes to the dark man. Snape never came to Grimmauld Place unless it was for an Order meeting.

"I need to speak with Miss Granger." He said silkily, his eyes landing on her face.

Snape watched the girl stand, and smirked as Ron and Harry stood also.

"I just need the brains of the golden trio."

Harry and Ron stopped moving when Hermione put a hand on their shoulders and smiled. She continued to the door, past the professor and up the stairs to the sitting room. Hermione stopped and turned when she heard the door shut, looking at her potions professor with curiosity.

"What is it professor? Is something wrong?" She asked, biting her lower lip slightly.

"Nothing is wrong, Miss Granger." He replied, walking towards her. "But I do need to speak with you about something urgent."

Hermione closed her eyes, fearing that the Death Eaters had found her parents.

"A marriage law has been enacted. Forced into the Ministry by the Dark Lord. You are to marry me." Snape said, deciding to tell her quickly rather than draw it out. Best to get the temper tantrum over with at the beginning.

Hermione stared blankly at her professor, not quite understanding him. A marriage law? Why in the world would they enact a marriage law? And why would they pair her with Professor Snape, of all people? He was at least twice her age, if not more. This was absolutely ridiculous.

"Professor, they cannot possibly expect me to marry you. I'm not even seventeen yet." Hermione protested quietly, looking up to meet his eyes. She had a feeling of triumph for thinking of that part, and not having to bring up the age difference as a problem. Professor Snape wasn't her favorite teacher, but she certainly didn't set out to be mean to him.

"Do to your use of the time turner during your third year, you are in fact seventeen, and of age to be married. The Ministry is aware of the age difference, but The Dark Lord has forced the paperwork through for some god awful reason. He seems to think you'll be an... asset." The Professor sneered, looking down his nose at her. "I, however, find this an absolute nuisance. Be at The Department of Magical Marriages on August 1st at 9 am. You will move into my rooms in the dungeons on that day, and you will live there through the school year. We shall go over the rules then."

He turned to depart, leaving a gaping Hermione in his wake. She finally came to her senses when he was almost down the stairs. She ran after him, grasping his arm as he reached the second flight of stairs.

"Professor, I get no say in this? I also am a victim here." She said, looking at him pleadingly. "I didn't ask to be a "nuisance" to you."

He glared down at her and removed her hand from his arm.

"Miss Granger, you have no say in anything anymore. You are now the fiance' of a Pureblood, which means you are mere property that I possess. Get used to it."

With that final sentence, he swept down the rest of the stairs, leaving Hermione standing there with tears in the corners of her eyes. She sniffed loudly and blinked away the tears, setting her face to an impassive look. Severus Snape looked back at her when he was sure his future wife could not see him, and he watched her gain control of her emotions quickly.

_Good_, he thought to himself, shaking his head slowly. _She will need the ability to control her emotions if she's going to survive even a month living with me._


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Not much of this is mine. Only a little bit. I make no money writing this. It's only for my enjoyment.

A/N (2): Severus Snape IS Pureblood in my story. I apologize for not telling you this earlier. I will be replying to reviews after every chapter, so here you go. Thanks for the reviews! We're on 4 fav lists and 19 alert lists!

Azure83: I'm glad that you're ready to read this story! I love Marriage Law fics, so I just decided to make my own :)

RavenRaeHoff: I am going to continue writing :) And as for whether this is terrible or not for Hermione... You'll just have to read and find out.

Wisperinglilies: Yes, Snape/Hermione Marriage Law fics do just work. I agree, there's just something about them that works... Keep reading!

BellamortFan01: I did not state that Snape is indeed a Pureblood in my story. For that, you have my apologies. But, thank you for pointing it out, as I have put a notification in the authors note. Keep reading! :)

Chapter Two

Hermione stood on the steps for a minute, gaining her composure back. Get it together Hermione. She thought to herself. You have to go down there and be calm. Hermione continued down the stairs, into the kitchen, and took her seat between Ron and Harry again.

"Wha' the greas' git want?" Ron asked through a mouthful of potatoes.

Hermione rolled her eyes as she watched him. "That, Ronald, is none of your business. And please wait until you have finished chewing and swallowing before you speak again."

"Hermione, what happened?" Harry asked quietly. "Is it your parents?"

Hermione laughed, "No Harry, believe me, it's not my parents."

"Well?" Fred chimed in, staring at her. "We're waiting with bated breath."

Hermione looked around the table, from Remus, to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, to the twins and Ginny... She didn't want to tell them, but they had a right to know. They were her family.

"There has been a Marriage Law enacted by the Ministry." Arthur said to the whole table. "And I'm sorry to say, Hermione is a victim."

Silence. Deafening silence. Hermione closed her eyes and sighed. Well, at least she didn't have to be the one to tell them. And, they were all told at once.

"Who is it?" Ron asked, sitting up quickly.

Hermione ducked her head and sighed.

"Ron, come on man. Who just came through the door and talked to her?" Harry told him, glaring at his best friend.

Ron stood up, his chair banging against the wall. "WHAT? Snape! They want her to marry that greasy bat? I'm the one that loves her, why can't I marry her?"

"Ronald, we can't change anything now. And Professor Snape can protect me. There are may things that are positive about this situation..." Hermione replied, and though she was speaking to Ron, her eyes never left her hands.

"Positive? He's twice your age! And he's...he's... well he's Snape!" Ron continued to yell, stomping his foot like a petulant child.

"Ron, shut up!" Harry growled at him, his eyes never leaving Hermione.

He knew that she wasn't happy with this, but Ron making a scene wasn't helping her at all. She had to be absolutely... well, freaked out, to say the least. Harry looked up when he heard the kitchen door slam, followed by Ron's angry footsteps on the stairs. Silence followed his exit, and everyone still at the table avoided each others eyes. Hermione was grateful when Molly Weasley got up and started clearing the table, and Fred and George started a conversation about their newest product.

Hermione got up and started to leave the kitchen, but stopped by Harry. "Thank you." She whispered.

"Not a problem." He replied, smiling up at her. "I... well, I'm not good at this sort of stuff, but I'll listen if you need me to..."

Hermione laughed. "Thanks, I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

><p>Before Hermione knew it, a week and a half had flown by. It was July 25th. 6 days until her "wedding". She had spent the time in the sitting room, reading various books and doing her summer homework. Everything was done, except her essay for Professor Snape. <em>I suppose I could start calling him Severu<em>s... _Oh no, but what if I call him that in class! He would kill me!_ Hermione giggled quietly, thinking of the look on the professors face if she called him by his first name in the middle of class. Her giggling stopped when she heard his voice in the hallway.

"I need to speak with Miss Granger. Where is she?" His silky voice drifted up the hallway and into the sitting room.

"I believe she's in the sitting room, doing her summer schoolwork." Mrs. Weasley's reply followed.

"How very surprising." He sneered. Hermione shook her head. He was so condescending towards her, but she would bet her entire vault at Gringotts that he was exactly like her when he was in school.

As his footsteps got closer, Hermione's breath quickened. Merlin only knew what he wanted now. She turned her head back to her essay on Moonstone properties, and refused to let herself look up as he entered the room.

"Miss Granger." He said, standing over her.

"Professor." She murmured in reply, not looking up at him.

"You will look at me when I speak to you, _Miss Granger._" He demanded, grabbing her chin and forcing her face up.

She stood quickly, jerking her face from his grasp.

"I do not take well to being man handled, _Professor_." Hermione glared up at him defiantly.

He rolled his eyes and turned his back on her, then began pacing.

"I do not have time for silly, little girls to act like they're able to stand up to me. I do, however, have time to go over how Tuesday will happen. When you arrive at The Department of Magical Marriages, you will be dressed nicely. I do not mean in a white dress, I mean professionally, as if you were going to a job interview. I do not want my future wife showing up looking like some muggle slob."

Hermione scoffed and looked him up and down. "Since we're dressing professionally, does that mean you're going to wear something besides your black teaching robes?"

The professor stopped pacing and glared at her. "Don't worry about how I'll be dressing, Madam Snape. Just worry about how you're going to survive living in the same vicinity as me for the rest of your life."

Hermione laughed. "Oh, don't you worry, dear husband. I'm sure I can match you with being difficult to live with."

Hermione watched as he clenched his fists and his jaw clenched. Maybe she had pushed him too far... He spun on his heel and headed towards the door.

"Professor, wait!" Hermione took a few steps toward him once he stopped, his back to her. "I apologize for my behavior. It was uncalled for. If this is going to work, we both have to give a little."

And that's when Severus Snape started laughing. Hermione stood there, her mouth open like a fish. He turned to look at her, and gave her a grim smile.

"Hermione, if there's one thing you should be clear about before we begin this, it's that I do not compromise. I get my way. All the time." With that statement, he turned and left Hermione with her mouth still agape.

She heard him start down the steps and the front door open. She rushed to the doorway of the sitting room and yelled down the stairs.

"And I thought Draco Malfoy was a spoilt brat!"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Not much of this is mine. Only a little bit. I make no money writing this. It's only for my enjoyment.

Soccershadow3: I'm glad you liked it. :) Here's another chapter

Icelynne: Thank you, and I hope to keep going for a long time. :)

Pavi's Girl: I love mean Snape too!

RavenRaeHoff: I love to add humor to my stories :)

bmetater: I hope you like this chapter!

14 favs and 51 alerts!

And special thanks to my NEW BETA CrystalSaffron! She's super great (:

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<p>

Hermione's head jerked to the right when she heard a chuckle. Tonk was leant against the wall, staring at her.

"Very mature, Hermione. I'm sure Severus is very impressed."

Hermione walked back into the sitting room, taking her seat once again. She watched Tonks come in and close the door.

"He's insufferable, Tonks. And he does act like a child. 'I get my way. All the time.'" She mimicked him. "I mean, really, how childish that is!"

Tonks chuckled and sat down across from her. "Hermione, he's being a man and establishing his dominance. I know that you don't particularly agree with that type of behavior... but that's Severus. It's quite funny actually. When Remus and I got married... well, let's just say it was interesting. And he's actually a werewolf."

"So all I have to do is let him have his 'I'm the caveman, you're the cave woman' moment, and then he'll start acting normal again?" Hermione asked, grimacing slightly.

"All I'm saying is give him a chance... He might surprise you." Tonks got up and left, leaving Hermione to mull things over herself.

* * *

><p>Hermione woke up on Tuesday morning to Mrs. Weasley coming through her door and opening the blinds, letting in the sunshine.<p>

"Time to get up dear. Arthur's leaving for the Ministry a little before nine." She said as she left the room.

Hermione rolled over and buried her face in the pillow. She did not want to do this. Sighing, she drug herself from the bed, grabbed the clothes she and Ginny had laid out the night before, and climbed into the shower. All of her clothes and books had been packed and sent to his quarters at Hogwarts last night. Hermione leant her forehead against the wall, having an internal battle with herself. She could be just like him and be mean... or she could be the grown up and handle this... well, like a grown up. He was the one acting like a child.

"Establishing his dominance my ass." Hermione mumbled as she stepped out of the bathroom and into her room. "He's just being a jerk."

"Excuse me?"

Hermione yelped and jumped, dropping her towel in her haste to turn towards the voice.

Severus Snape was leaning against the bedroom wall, his arms crossed in front of him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Hermione yelled, stomping her foot.

"Well," he smirked. "Right now I'm getting an amazing preview of tonight."

Hermione looked down and, realizing that she was completely exposed, picked up her towel and wrapped it around her. She felt her face burning in embarrassment as she stared at the floor. She heard footsteps on the floor and saw the toe of his boots butt against her toes. Hermione gripped the towel tighter in her hand as he ran his fingertips up her arm.

"I was here to escort my wife to the Ministry." He leant down, his breath making the hair around her ear move and tickle her neck. "Now, I'm thinking that that particular chore needs to be put off."

Hermiones' knees went weak and she shivered against him. Hermione Jean Granger, don't you dare get excited! She scolded herself in her mind. Hermione didn't know what to do... She had never thought about Severus doing this.

"Hey Herms, are you almost rea-" Ginny's voice was cut off by her gasp.

Severus stepped back away from Hermione and smoothed out his shirt.

"Miss Granger, I will be waiting in the sitting room. You have five minutes." He said and then left, walking past Ginny, who had her mouth wide open in astonishment.

"What was just going on?" Ginny asked, walking towards Hermione.

"Gin, I don't even know. Now I have to finish getting ready." Hermione replied, walking into the bathroom.

She dried her hair with her wand, changed into her outfit and walked to the sitting room.

"Are you ready?" Hermione asked Severus, walking over to the fireplace.

Severus got up from the couch and grabbed the bag of floo powder from the mantle.

"After you." He said, nodding towards the fireplace.

Hermione moved to take the bag of floo powder from him, but he wouldn't let the bag go. She huffed at him and jerked the bag from his hands.

"Grow up." She growled, throwing a handful of powder into the fireplace and yelling, "Ministry of Magic, Department of Magical Marriages."

_WHOOSH! _

Hermione stumbled out of the fireplace, and when she finally regained her balance, was knocked forward as something slammed into her from behind. An arm wrapped around her waist and helped her stand up.

"Next time you floo with someone, Miss Granger, step out from in front of the fireplace when you're done."

"Well excuse me for not flooing your way." Hermione snarked at him.

Severus grabbed Hermione's hand and began pulling her down the hall. Hermione followed, allowing him his moment of power. Well, it's not so much that she was allowing him his moment of power... it was that she was still in shock after what happened in her bedroom at Grimmauld place. She wasn't sure if Snape was truly attracted to her, or if he just did that to mess with her head. And was she attracted to him? She certainly was flustered when he started that whole mess... Hermione was so deep in thought, that when Snape stopped in front of the office, she slammed into his back.

"Pay more attention to your surroundings, Miss Granger." He growled as they continued into the office.

"My name is Severus Tobias Snape, and I am here for my arranged marriage to Hermione Jean Granger." He told the receptionist.

The young woman pointed to a door, and then went back to drawing on her piece of parchment. Hermione saw Snape pause before he opened the door and stepped inside. She followed after taking a deep breath.

"Ah, welcome. You're exactly on time. How punctual." A short little man stood up from his chair behind the desk and shook Snapes hand. "Hello, I'm Alfred Dunstun, head of this department. All you'll have to do is sign a paper and exchange rings."

Hermione's eyes widened so much that Snape thought they'd pop out of her head. He slid a ring into her hand, and felt her grasp it. They took their seats and signed the paper laid out before them.

"Now, you must consummate the marriage tonight. A child must be conceived within a year. Is that clear?" He asked them.

"Crystal." Snape ground out.

Hermione squeaked out a, "Yes."

"Exchange rings and you're done."

"No vows? Just signing a paper and exchanging rings?" Hermione asked, her heart sinking.

"This is not your fairytale wedding, Miss Granger. There is no white dress, no love, nothing normal about this." Snape hissed, shoving a ring on her finger.

Hermione took his hand and placed the ring he had given her on his ring finger. She blinked back tears and stood up. Snape shook Mr. Dunstan's hand and walked out, Hermione following quickly to try and keep up. They reached an apparation point and Snape turned to her.

"Do you have your license yet?" He asked her, looking down into her face.

"No, I still thought I was sixteen..." She told him, averting her eyes.

Snape wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him, and apparated.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This is not mine. I make no profit. I just like to play in J.K.'s world.

~hides from readers throwing rocks at me~ I am so sorry that it's been a while since an update. I'm preparing for senior exams and it's freaking CRAZY. But, alas, that is no excuse.

In this chapter, we get a little... well, let's just say that the "M" rating comes into effect. You've been warned.

* * *

><p>Hermione opened her eyes and gasped. They had apparated into what seemed like a living room. She looked up at Severus and was surprised to see him staring at her.<p>

"These are my quarters. This is the living area, my... I mean our room is through that door," he pointed to a door situated between two large bookcases, "my private office is there, and through that office is my lab. And you are under no circumstances to enter either of those without permission. Understood?"

"Yes... but Prof- I mean Sev-... oh, I thought you couldn't apparate inside Hogwarts! It says so in Hogwarts, A History." Hermione exclaimed, quite frazzled as to what to call her new husband.

"You may call me Severus when we are in private, and I shall call you Hermione. In public, it is Professor Snape and Mrs. Snape. And as for the apparating... Well, _Hermione_, you will soon learn that you cannot always trust what you read in those books of yours." When Severus said her name the second time, it rolled off of his tongue, making her shiver and avert her eyes. No one had ever spoken to her like that. She didn't know how to respond.

They stood there, staring at each other for a minute, maybe more. "Your clothes have been put into the wardrobe with mine, the books of yours that I did not already have, I put on the bookshelves. The others went into storage. You are welcome to read any of my books, although you should take heed. You might read something that you did not bargain for." Severus looked down at Hermione, and rolled his eyes at her glassed over look. _Fantastic. Now I'll never get my books back_. "I'm going into my office to grade papers. Feel free to make yourself comfortable. If you need me, knock on the office door."

Before Hermione could even thank him for being polite, he was gone. She sighed and walked slowly towards the bedroom and opened the door. A large four poster black bed stood in the middle of the room, a dark green duvet covered the top. There was a nightstand on each side. The nightstand on the right held reading glasses, a large book and an empty glass of water. Hermione immediately knew which side Severus preferred. The right. Well that would help with the awkwardness at bed time. Hermione paled. Oh lord. Bed time. She shook her head and went back to inspecting the room. A large fireplace and wardrobe, and a door that lead to the bathroom.

_You're going to be fine, Hermione. Just take it one day at a time_. She told herself as she pulled her hair into a messy bun. Walking to the wardrobe, she opened the doors and smiled. Her clothes were on the left, his on the right. And there was an exact straight line between them, so there was absolutely no chance of mixing them up. Hermione grabbed a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, walked into the bathroom and drew herself a bath. _He _did_ say to make myself at home. And this is what I would do at home._

* * *

><p>Severus sat down at his desk heavily, dropping his head into his hands and sighing. How in the world was he going to do this? Hermione was attractive, no doubt at all. But she was young... she could be his daughter for Merlins sake! And tonight was going to be horrid. Was she a virgin? Would she reject him? Would he be able to control himself? Severus smirked. That was the big question. Could he control himself enough not to pin her to the bed and ravage her. That pale, silky white skin...bushy hair that just begged to be grabbed and pulled...lips that called to him... Severus swallowed hard as his pants tightened. This was going to be a hellish night.<p>

Looking out over his desk, he realized that he had absolutely nothing to do. No papers to grade, no students to watch... Merlin he hated the summer months sometimes. Severus decided he'd go take a nice, long cold shower. That is, if he could get past Hermione without her noticing his...predicament. He snorted. She was probably devouring one of his books right now and wouldn't even notice him.

Severus stood up and, with some difficulty, headed towards his sitting room. He stopped when he noticed that Hermione was no were to be found. _She probably went to see Albus._ Severus shrugged and continued into his room, pulling off his shirt and throwing it onto the bedroom floor. He continued into the bathroom, kicking off his shoes and socks. He turned to start the water and froze completely, then groaned as he got harder. Hermione lay in the tub, her hair sprawled out behind her, delicious white body just under the surface of the water. Her eyes were closed and he assumed she was asleep. _For the love of Merlin, this girl is going to be the death of me. _Severus cleared his throat loudly, hoping to wake her. It did nothing. He growled and slammed his hand against the wall, making Hermione jump in the tub and yelp. Severus swallowed as her breasts moved with her body, her nipples hardening in the cool dungeon air.

"Miss Granger," he ground out, trying to control himself as he handed her a towel. She looked up at him, her chocolate brown eyes wide. "If you do not remove yourself from the bathtub and put some type of clothing on, I will not be able to control myself."

Hermione just sat there, staring up at him.

"OUT! NOW!" Severus yelled.

Hermione scrambled from the tub, grabbing the towel presented to her and fled from the room, completely mortified. Severus stripped off his remaining garments and stepped into the tub, pulling the drain and turning on the cold water at the same time. Leaning his head against the wall, his member aching with need, he sighed as the cool water calmed him. Yes, this girl was going to be the death of him because of her natural attraction. And he didn't know whether that was a good thing, or a bad thing.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter. I just love playing in J.K. Rowling's World.

* * *

><p>Okay, so in my rush to get the last chapter out, I realized that I made a few mistakes. One, I didn't reply to ANY REVIEWS! I am terribly sorry. My reviewers are so very important to me. And two... haha, I didn't name the chapter! So I do apologize to those who reviewed chapter three and got no response. I'll do better.<p>

And this is a rated M chapter. Again, RATED M CHAPTER! I am interpreting Severus and Hermione as I see that they would react in this situation. And, ahem, in my mind, Severus is a very very very naughty, dirty boy. hehehe

And please view the poll on my profile page and vote!

* * *

><p>amaris12345: Of course I stop it there. I have to keep you waiting!<p>

Schuyler Whitlock: I'm glad you like it!

simplyareader: Thank you, and I shall try.

BellamortFan01: Hope this is soon enough!

.Snape: Hehe, it was kind of funny. I enjoyed writing it.

seriana14: I can too leave it there! :P

Pavi's Girl: Thanks for the tip, but I think you're review gave me more stress! Just kidding.

roza202: Thanks

MissFine1997: If you're perverted, so am I! I'm writing it! And...*whispers* I see naked Snape when I think up the scenes! lol

silver-nightstorm: I shall try.

LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL: First, dang girl, what a name! haha, and thank you. :)

Snapey: Oh yes it is!

Priscina Alice Malfoy: Here it is!

* * *

><p>Chapter Five<p>

Hermione sat down on the bed, clenching the towel to her body. She couldn't believe that had just happened. He couldn't be that angry with her because he was obviously aroused...and he was huge. Hermione had been surprised when she saw it pushing against his trousers. Of course, she was no virgin... but she and Ron had only had sex once. And Ron could in no way compete with Severus. Ron was a boy. Severus...well, he was a man. In every sense. Hermione shivered, watching goose bumps appear on her arms. Her head jerked up when she heard the bathroom door open, her eyes meeting Severus' and then traveling down his body. He was pale and the Dark Mark stood out against his skin. She slid her eyes over his firm chest and arms, the towel was tied over his waist, stopping just below his knees to show strong calves. Hermione gulped. Not only was he in very good shape, he was covered in a thin sheen of water.

"Miss Granger." He purred, turning his dark smoldering eyes to look her up and down as well. "I would have thought you could have changed by now."

"Hermione." She squeaked, and he quirked an eyebrow at her. "You're supposed to call me Hermione."

Severus nodded and took a few steps forward, leaving only a few inches between them. "Hermione," he whispered, staring into her eyes. "Are you ready for your wedding night?"

Severus ran his fingers along her arm, bending down to brush his lips against her neck and up to her ear, his teeth grazing it. Hermione gasped and leaned into him, her hands resting on his chest. She nodded slowly, not wanting to dislodge his teeth from her ear.

"Use your words, Hermione." He said into her ear, his hands grabbing her towel. "Tonight I actually want you to speak. Because I promise you, all that will be coming from your mouth is 'more, harder, faster, please'."

Hermione's mouth dropped open. She didn't think that she would ever hear that come out of the Professor's mouth.

"Y-yes. I'm ready." She stuttered, yelping as he pulled the towel off of her and laid her back on the bed.

Severus pulled his towel off and crawled on top of her, effectively pinning her to the bed as he pressed his lips to hers, his tongue swiping against her lips. Hermione opened her mouth, willingly allowing his tongue to explore her mouth. She moaned into his mouth as his hands cupped her breasts, his thumbs crossing over her nipples. His hands were rough, and yet soft at the same time. Their touch sent Hermione's mind into overdrive. His mouth left hers and started a trail down her neck, kissing, licking and biting. Sometimes he bit harder, enjoying making her gasp and pant. Hermione felt his cock growing against her stomach, making her moan. Severus latched onto her nipple, sucking and biting gently. Hermione grabbed the sheets beside her, arching her back. He pulled up and looked down at her. Her cheeks were flushed, her hair was sprawled out behind her. Her chocolate brown eyes were lit up with desire and the sounds she was making were driving him insane.

"Please." She muttered, looking up at him.

"Please what?" He asked, sliding his hands down her body to rest on her thighs.

"I want you to... to..." Hermione trailed off, her cheeks flushing even more.

Severus smirked. He wanted to hear her say it. He slid his hand closer to her slit, running a finger over her lips. He clenched his jaw as his cock jerked. She was soaking wet. Hermione moaned and bucked into his hand, and he moved it away quickly.

"Please Severus." She moaned. "I want you. I want you to make love to me."

Severus slid up her body, kissing her neck as he positioned himself at her entrance. Hermione looked up at him, her eyes meeting his. He slid himself into her, watching her eyes widen and her lips part in a moan. Severus slowly moved his hips, sliding his cock in and out of her. Hermione wrapped her arms and legs around him, her hands tangling in her hair. She pulled his head closer.

"Harder." She demanded, bucking against him.

Severus grinned and happily obliged. He pounded into her, enjoying her pants and moans. Her eyes rolled around in her head as she pulled his hair and scratched his back. Severus clenched his jaw, groaning. He cursed himself for getting close to his orgasm. He wasn't used to this. He thrust hard into Hermione, groaning as she clenched around him, screaming as she came. After a few more thrusts, Severus came as well, panting as he rested his head on the bed beside her. Hermione caught her breath and released Severus' hair. Pulling them towards the head of the bed, Severus grabbed his wand and used a cleaning spell on them both. He drug the covers up over them, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her possessively against his chest. Hermione was surprised. She honestly didn't think Severus was one to cuddle, but she took what she could get. Hermione closed her eyes, letting herself drift off to sleep, while Severus lay there thinking.

_This is not good. I'm not supposed to enjoy this. _He thought to himself as he tightened his grip on the woman in front of him. _What have I gotten myself into?_


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter. I just love playing in J.K. Rowling's World.

A/N 2.0: Uhm, hello… I realize that I have not updated in over a year, and I hope that you are still reading and are still in love with this story.

Chapter Six

Severus Snape was not a morning man, and he certainly was not a morning man when there was a seventeen-year-old beautiful young woman lying in the bed beside him who just happened to be the woman with whom he had just consummated his marriage. Severus snarled his lip up and carefully slid out of the bed, put his robe on and slinked into their bathroom. _Their_ bathroom. Had he really just thought of it that way? In less than twenty-four hours, the woman already had him thinking of things as _theirs_.

"Ridiculous." He muttered, as he turned on the water as hot as it would go. He disrobed and stepped into the shower, hissing as the burning hot water scalded his back. Confused, Severus lifted his arm and touched his back where the hot water hurt the most. That little witch had left claw marks on his back! He had to grin at that; the little bookworm was fierce. Stifling a groan at the memories of the night, Severus tried to wash without acquiring an erection but he was failing. It was very hard, literally, to be objective in his decision to continue seeing Miss Granger as purely a student. Yesterday before he met her at the Ministry, he had already had a plan; he was to consummate the marriage and be done with it. Severus Snape has greatly underestimated Hermione Jean Granger's attractiveness. He was astounded at how much he had enjoyed last night, both times that they had made love. Severus' eyes shot open as he realized how he had just characterized their relations. _Made love? Who says that any more? You didn't make love with her, you idiot, you fucked her because you had to_, Severus though angrily to himself. _You cannot start thinking like that. You will get yourself and she killed for Merlin's sake. _

Severus turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, glad that his erection had subsided at the thought of dying. _Whatever it takes to get rid of the damn thing, I will do it,_ he thought bitterly. After toweling off his body and hair, Severus accio'd his boxers, socks, pants, and shirt and dress robes from the wardrobe in the bedroom. He certainly did not want to risk waking her up. Severus dressed quickly and cursed when he realized that he had left his shoes in the living room. He snuck quietly through the bedroom and into the living room, closing the door behind him softly. He slipped his feet into his shoes and left the room through the portrait hole.

"I need to speak to Albus. This girl is either going to kill me, or get me killed. Either way, this is an arrangement that needs to be stopped."

* * *

><p>Hermione woke up slowly, her mind in a daze and body languidly stretching in the bed. <em>Mhm, such soft sheets. My sheets at Grimmauld Place are not this soft… I wonder wha-<em>; Hermione sat straight up in the bed, her thought cut off as she realized exactly where she was and what had happened last night. A blush crept into her cheeks as the memories came flooding back; she looked down at her body where the sheet had fell off of her and revealed the bruises and bite marks, and good heavens above, Severus Snape had given her a hickey! Tripping over the sheets that had tangled around her legs, Hermione climbed out of the bed and ran into the bathroom. There were hickeys on her neck, her chest, her legs… Hermione turned around and stifled a shriek. There was a hickey _on her bottom!_ Hermione looked at her face in the mirror and saw that she was blood red, not in anger, but in embarrassment. Who knew that Severus Bat of the Dungeons Snape could do the things with his tongue and mouth that he had done to her last night! Hermione giggled quietly and smiled slightly. _Well, at least now I know he is not the cold-hearted bastard we all thought he was. Maybe this won't be so bad._ She made her way back into the bedroom and found a clock. It was a quarter past eleven. Hermione never slept past nine, not even on the weekends or in the summer. Then again, what happened last night was not exactly normal either. Hermione shivered and turned on the water, then stepped into the shower. Her stomach growled loudly as she wet her hair. _Hmm, I guess I'll need to find out from the kitchens how I'm supposed to eat_, she thought.

* * *

><p>"Albus, this is not going to work. I cannot possibly live with that girl." Severus glared at the old man as Dumbledore smiled.<p>

"Now, now, my boy, Miss Granger- my apologies, _Madam Snape_ is no longer a girl; she's a young woman. A very beautiful young woman, Severus. And I'm sure you know how sought after she was." Albus looked up at his young professor, his eyes twinkling.

Severus scoffed. "Don't give me that look, old man. You are well aware that the only reason I volunteered to marry the insufferable know-it-all was to save her from the likes of Draco Malfoy or any of those wretched imbeciles. And to keep you from being upset with me. Merlin knows why I try to not upset you. It seems like you go out of your way interfere with my life."

"I am well aware of your motives, Severus. If Madam Snape knew what you did to save her, I'm sure-"

Severus snarled and stood up. "Under no circumstances are you to inform Miss- I mean Madam- Just do not inform the girl of the plan that the Dark Lord had in mind for her, are we understood?"

Dumbledore nodded, looking down at the piece of parchment on his desk. When he looked back up, he barely had time to see the tail of his Potions Masters' robe slide through the gap of the doorway before it slammed shut.

"Yes Severus, I completely understand." He whispered quietly to himself.

Phineas Nigellus Black laughed from his portrait on the wall, and the Headmaster looked up at him. "Yes, Phineas?"

"You know, I would feel sorry for him if I didn't enjoy all the mayhem you put him through. I can't wait to see what happens next." Phineas Black said to the current Headmaster.

Albus Dumbledore didn't reply because he did not need to. The smile and the twinkle in his eye said quite enough.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you enjoyed my update, even though it is a year late… Comments, questions, or curses? Leave them in a review please.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter. I just love playing in J.K. Rowling's World.

A/N 2: Please go and vote on the poll on my profile!

Chapter Seven

Hermione pushed open the portrait hole and began to step out of the living room, but stopped when she ran into a hard, warm body.

"You really should watch where you're going. That's the second time you have almost run me over, Miss Granger." Severus looked down at her coldly then stepped around her. "And where are you off to?"

Hermione looked at him curiously, and then followed him back into the living room. _Did he not say that we were going to call each other by our first names?_ She asked herself.

"Um, I was hungry, so I was going to step to the kitchens and speak to the house elves about finding something to eat." Hermione replied.

"You will order your meals from here. Just call out the name of a house elf, they will appear, you will give him or her your order, and they will deliver it. Simple." Severus said as he walked into the living room, picked up a book from the coffee table and headed toward his office.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked, stepping towards him. "And what is wrong with you?"

Severus gritted his teeth and turned back towards his _wife_. "Nothing is wrong, _Madam Snape_. And I do not need to inform you as to where I am going."

"Oh, but I need to inform you?" Hermione shot back, her face reddening. _How stupid was I to think that things would be better today, after last night. I mean come on Hermione, how stupid can you get. He's still the bat of the dungeons._

"Yes, you do. I am your husband, however much I loathe the thought, but it is still a fact. You will tell me where you are going whenever you leave these rooms, am I understood?" Snape growled as he walked toward her until her back was against the wall.

Hermione glared up at him and growled, "Crystal, dear husband." She put her hands on his chest and shoved him. Taken by surprise, Severus took several steps back before he regained his balance. He watched Hermione grab her school bag and disappear through the portrait hole in an angry flurry of hair.

* * *

><p>Hermione was still fuming as she made her way to the Great Lake and sat down under the shade of a large tree. <em>How dare he tell me what to do. I have to tell him every time I leave the rooms? Yeah right, that's not going to happen. <em>Hermione pulled out the sandwich that the house-elves had made her and took a small bite. _I'm going to be miserable for the rest of my life._ Hermione sat under the tree for hours, reveling in her self-loathing and finishing her homework. Normally she wasn't one for feeling sorry for herself, but it was surprisingly cathartic. She only realized how late it was when the sun began to set in the sky and reflect beautifully in the lake. Sighing, she gathered her finished homework, put it in her bag, and stretched as she stood up. Hermione started the walk back to the castle, but stopped when she heard her name called by a loud, gruff voice.

"'ermione!" Hagrid called as he walked towards her, a big smile on his rugged and reddish face. "What 're ye doin' 'ere?"

"Oh Hagrid!" Hermione hugged Hagrid back as he wrapped his arms around her tiny frame, careful not to squeeze too hard. "It's so good to see a happy face. Professor Snape and I got married, didn't you know?"

Hagrid set her down and shook his head, his eyes darkening. "Oh yea', tha'. Shame tha' they're makin' you youngins get married like this. Can't believe they had you marry a professor either."

"You and me both." Hermione grumbled as she readjusted her bag on her shoulder. "It's quite ridiculous. If I could get my hands on Voldemort, we wouldn't need Harry to kill him. I would do it."

Hagrid laughed good naturedly, his dark mood quickly dissolving as he walked with her into the castle. "Oh 'ermione, you're a good laugh. I'm sure Professor Snape innt tha' bad."

Hermione let out a bark of derisive laughter. "Yes, well, I guess we're going to have to see. Professor Severus Snape's life is about to be turned upside down, I think. He's not going to boss me around like a child."

Hagrid walked her to the top of the staircase that led into the dungeons and looked down at her. "'ermione, remember who yer dealin' with, okay? He's not some fluffy teddy bear."

"Oh, I remember Hagrid. And trust me, I won't treat him like a teddy bear." With a smile and a wave, Hermione set off down the stairs and towards her new home… and her new husband.

* * *

><p>Severus Snape needed a drink. Actually, he needed a very strong drink. Walking to the cabinet, he took out a bottle of Firewhiskey and filled his cup halfway, and then continued until he had to sip the very top of the glass to keep it from spilling over. He downed the entire glass in two gulps and refilled it quickly. He took the second glass to his chair and sat down with a book, intending to enjoy the rest of his evening. He was enjoying his time to himself when Hermione Granger came bursting through the portrait hole and stopped in front of him.<p>

"I have some things to say. And you-" Hermione stopped talking when he held up is hand. Severus lifted his glass and drained it, then motioned for her to continue speaking. When she just looked at him, he spoke.

"If you are going to run your insufferable mouth, I need to be well intoxicated, Miss Granger." Severus explained as he stood up, walked to the bottle of Firewhiskey, and filled it again.

Hermione scoffed. "It's Madame Snape, Severus, or have you forgotten already?"

Severus turned around and glared at her, "As if I could have forgotten, _Hermione._"

The way he said her name made the hairs stand up all over her body. Her name sounded like milk chocolate when he said it… and he made it sound so good. Hermione gave herself a slight shake and made herself focus.

"I refuse to be treated like a child. I will not tell you where I go and where I am every minute of every day. I am a full grown woman and you are not my master!" Hermione said, her voice growing steadily louder as she continued speaking.

Severus' eyes darkened and narrowed. He set his glass down on the table and stalked towards Hermione. She continued backing up until her back hit the cold, stone wall of the room. Severus leaned down to whisper in Hermione's ear as he put his hands on her hips and pulled them toward his hips.

"Believe me, Hermione," he whispered into her ear, his breath hot "I do not treat you like a child and I _know_ that you are a full grown woman. And please, keep in mind that I always get my way." He turned his head slightly and bit down on her ear for emphasis.

Hermione gasped and arched into him, but quickly regained control of her body. _I'll fix him_, she thought. Hermione leaned towards him and licked up his neck until she reached his ear and nibbled it slightly. She heard him catch his breath and grinned. She moved her hand and grasped his erection in her hand.

"You should know this, Severus." She squeezed hard on his erection and he jerked away, scowling and breathing hard in pain. "I always get my way. Seems that we're at an impasse."

And with that, she smirked at him and stalked into the bedroom, slamming and locking the door behind her. All she heard was a crash and a few curses as she headed into the bathroom to take a nice hot bath. She had earned it after all.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter. I just love playing in J.K. Rowling's World.

A/N 2: If you do not like the story, please do not read it. I am not forcing you to read it, nor am I holding you hostage… When I start reading a story and I do not like it, I do not leave a review and say, "OMG this is awful. You're a terrible person and you should go kill yourself!" (Okay, I somewhat embellished a bit). Might I remind you that this IS fanfiction, as well as a fanfiction story about a fantasy book, and you should employ willing suspension of disbelief while you are reading this.

To my loyal and very kind readers, I thank you so much for your support, dedication, and reviews. I will try very hard to continually update this story because I do love the idea of it. I think that this is my longest chapter yet! Enjoy and review please!

Chapter Eight

The dungeons of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were a war zone. As September the first drew nearer, the teachers of the school began arriving one by one from their summer holidays. As they arrived, the Headmaster informed them of the happenings over the summer - mainly what had transpired between Severus Snape and Hermione Granger - and what actions were going to be taken against the new student marriages that were going to be rampant throughout the school. Most of the teachers enjoyed coming back to work, seeing their colleagues, and generally catching up, but this year they had to deal with something new – being peacekeepers between Severus and Hermione Snape.

Hermione had hoped greatly that things would get better between her and her new husband, but sadly, things had only gotten worse. The two had not had sex, or even spoken in about a month, other than yelling and cursing each other. Severus had mainly kept himself locked in his private study for the majority of month, and Hermione was lonely. She had made due with letters to Ron, Harry, and Ginny, but it wasn't the same as actually talking to them. Yes, the books in her new home were amazing, if slightly scary sometimes, but she wanted someone to talk to. Not to mention the fact that she hated being married to someone who hated her. Professor McGonagall had saved Hermione from going crazy when she arrived a week ago. Hermione had begun eating with the Transfiguration professor, studying under her, and just spending time with her. Hermione was with the professor when Dumbledore walked into her office.

"Ah, Madam Snape! I am so glad that you're here; it saves me from searching for you." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling. "I need you to come to the staff dinner tonight at seven o'clock in the Great Hall. There are some things to be discussed that you are involved with. After all, we need to be prepared for the start of term. Tomorrow is the sorting after all."

Hermione looked at the Headmaster in confusion. "Is there something wrong, Professor?"

"No, no, not at all. You just need to be present, that's all. Nothing to worry about dear." Dumbledore said genially, smiling at her. "Well, I'll see you both tonight!"

Hermione looked at Professor McGonagall as soon as the Headmaster stepped out of the door and headed back up the hallway. "Do you know what is going on, Professor?"

The older woman smiled at Hermione and nodded slightly. "Yes, I know what it is about, and you have no reason to worry. I believe that you will love what Albus has in mind. Severus, however, may not be as excited."

Hermione scowled at the mention of her husband. "_Nothing_ makes him excited. He's as unemotional and detached as Voldemort himself."

"Madam Snape! Do not compare Severus to the Dark Lord. You have no idea what he sacrifices for the safety of the Order – and you!" The Scottish woman stood her and glared at the young Gryffindor, who looked surprised and slightly chastised by her mentor. "He may not be the best husband, hell, he may not be a good _person_, but he risks a lot to do what he does for the Order and for Albus Dumbledore, and you should start showing him some respect for that. You are in my office every day feeling sorry for yourself. Why don't you go and try to make things better?"

Hermione stood up and looked the Professor in the eyes. "Because my _husband_ locks himself in his study from dawn until dusk, and when he comes out he all but dares me to speak to him!"

Professor McGonagall scoffed and walked around the desk to the young woman. She put her hands on Hermione's shoulders and looked at her, smiling gently. "My dear, you weren't put in Gryffindor for nothing. You cannot be miserable forever, and he has been miserable for far too long."

Hermione knew that Professor McGonagall was right, but she had a hard time believing that her husband would be receptive to her attempt at "bonding" with him. She was willing to try… later, perhaps. Hermione told Professor McGonagall that she would see her later that evening and the young woman took off through the castle with no destination in mind. She couldn't go to the dungeons for fear of running into her husband, and she had just left her safe haven with the Transfiguration professor. She didn't know how the professors did it during the summer because there was no one to talk to. Eventually Hermione found her way to the library and, like always, found a way to occupy herself until the dinner at six. She made her way to the Great Hall and took a seat beside Professor McGonagall. All of the seats were taken except for Severus' and another empty one that Hermione assumed was for the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Severus swept into the Great Hall at six o'clock on the dot.

_He's always so punctual._ Hermione thought. _That's a good thing. I'm punctual… actually, I'm usually early but that's good too. We'd work great together as a couple because we'd never be late to anything. _Hermione shook her head slightly. Where did those thoughts come from and since when did she think about them being a great couple?

"Ah, Severus! You're our last addition because Remus won't be joining us until later tonight. He couldn't make it to dinner, unfortunately." Albus said as Severus took a seat beside Hermione, scowling.

Severus scoffed quietly. "Yes, very unfortunate." He growled under his breath.

Hermione slid a glance at the dark man sitting beside her and scowled. It wasn't necessary to be that cold towards Remus. He was a good man.

"Wait, so Professor Lupin is coming back? To be the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" Hermione asked the Headmaster as food began to appear on the table and the teachers filled their plates.

"Yes, I felt that it was the right choice to have Professor Lupin return to his former post. He did very well, the students enjoyed his teachings, and we need more members here to protect the students." The Headmaster said as he heaped pudding onto his plate.

They ate in periods of silence, broken by conversation that erupted across the table between groups of teachers. Hermione joined in on the conversations as much as possible, although her husband stayed very quiet; he was obviously very focused on eating and drinking the wine that was provided. Dinner and dessert passed uneventfully and once the dishes were cleared, the Headmaster began to speak.

"Now, as you all know, a Marriage Law has been enacted by the Ministry. Of course, the law was forced through by Voldemort. This law affects our students, and has already affected one of our staff." At this point Albus looked over at Hermione and Severus, both of whom refused to meet his eyes. "Because of this, I have proposal to make. It will, of course, depend greatly on the cooperation of Professor and Madam Snape, but I would like to hear everyone's opinion. I propose that we have a living facility for the married couples. They will be supervised by all, but Professor and Madam Snape will be their Heads of House because they are in a similar situation. Severus, you will be Head of House to two Houses, and I realize that this is a lot of responsibility, but you would have Hermione to help you."

As the Headmaster finished his speech, Hermione looked up at him and beamed. "I would absolutely love to help and I think it is a fantastic idea! So many of the students are going to be worried and scared, and we all need support."

The old man nodded and smiled her, his eyes twinkling. As he looked over to Severus Snape, however, a worried look came over his face. "Severus? What do you think about this?"

The surly Potions Professor looked up at the Headmaster and then at his wife. His lip curled as he said, "Well, my lovely _wife_ seems to be ecstatic about this, so I suppose I have no choice. I can handle the extra responsibilities."

Albus beamed and clapped his hands together. "Excellent! Well, it's all settled then. The dorms are on the fifth floor and the entrance is behind the picture of Barnebus the Barkley. The password is "matrimonium." Have a good night and I'll see you all tomorrow night for the sorting!"

Severus got up and left the Great Hall quickly, his black robes billowing behind him. Hermione bid the other professors good night and followed her husband at a much slower pace. When she arrived at their rooms, Severus was sitting in his favorite armchair with a glass of Firewhiskey and a book. He didn't look up at her when she entered the room, nor when she sat down and looked at him. She continued to look at him until he met her eyes.

"Yes?" He growled, glaring at her.

"We need to fix this. I refuse to live in miserable silence for the rest of my life." Hermione said quietly, looking down at her hand suddenly.

Severus closed his book, set it in his lap, and down his glass of Firewhiskey. "I have been miserable my whole life. It doesn't bother me."

Hermione scoffed, stood up, and began pacing in front of him. He followed her with his eyes. "Well you don't have to be miserable any more. We're supposed to have a _baby_ for Merlin's sake, and right now we can barely stand to be in the same room together. Like it or not, we're stuck together either until they can reverse this, or we die."

Severus stood up as she walked in front of him and stopped. He looked down at her pale face. It was speckled with freckles, and she looked so delicate. Her hair wasn't nearly as bad as everyone told her. It was wild and he just wanted to grab it, pull her face to his and ravage that near perfect mouth with those rosy lips and then…

"Hello? Severus? Are you listening to me?!" Hermione asked him, waving a hand in front of his face.

Severus snapped his eyes from his wife's lips to her eyes. "I'm sorry, your voice lulls me to sleep sometimes." He said lazily.

Hermione growled and stomped her foot, then stopped when she realized how childish it was. Blushing, Hermione looked down at her feet. Severus couldn't stand it anymore. The flush of red in her cheeks did him in. He grabbed her head, pulled her close, and kissed her hard. His fingers wrapped in her hair and he pulled her close, meshing his body to hers. Her arms wrapped around his back and she returned the kiss fervently until he left her lips and traveled down to her neck, licking, kissing, and biting his way to her earlobe, which he began sucking gently. Hermione moaned and worked her hands into his long, silky hair, pulling it gently. He growled into her neck and bit a bit harder.

And then he hissed and pulled away from her quickly. His Dark Mark was burning like hell and he growled darkly. He looked at his wife, her eyes were wide with fear now but her lips were red and plump from where he had ravaged them just moments earlier.

"Is it… him?" She asked, her big brown eyes staring up at him.

"Yes, I have to go. Just… stay here, go to bed. I'll be back later." He said as he walked to a chest and got out a bundle of clothing. He stopped in front of her and stared at her.

"Be careful." She said quietly, and a bit hesitantly.

"I will." He said curtly. He nodded at her and walked towards the door, and stopped once he got there. He turned around and saw her looking at him… and he strode towards her, kissed her hard one last time, and left.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter. I just love playing in J.K. Rowling's World.

A/N 2: I need a photo cover for the story… well, I don't _need_ it, but I'd like one. If any of you guys would like to make one and send it to me, please do! I'm better with art in word form… not digital/photo form. Thanks!

Chapter Nine

Hermione Jane Snape was confused and worried. She stood there in the middle of their living room staring after her husband who had left at least ten minutes ago. She put her hand to her lips; they were still tingling. Hermione shook herself slightly. _You idiot! You're standing here thinking about a kiss when he's out risking his life!_ But she didn't know what else she could do to help him. He told her to just go to bed, but she couldn't. There's no way that she could sleep right now. So she picked up a book from the table in the living room and settled down into the couch to read.

* * *

><p>Severus apparated to the gates of Malfoy Manor, waved his left forearm in front of the metal, and was admitted almost simultaneously. He walked purposely towards the large front doors with his shoulder straight and his eyes fixed forward. He just thanked Merlin that no one could read his thoughts. He almost laughed. <em>If any of these men knew that you were having these kinds of thoughts about Hermione bloody Granger, they would kill you on sight.<em> Severus took a deep breath before he knocked on the door. He needed to clear his mind of all thoughts before walking in because the Dark Lord was a very experienced Legilimens. While Severus could block him, it wouldn't be wise. Then the snake-like man would know that he had something to hide. With his mind clear, Severus Snape knocked heavily twice on the door and it opened immediately.

"Professors Snape! The Master is expecting yous." A house-elf, Severus couldn't remember her name, told him as he followed her to the parlor.

Entering the parlor, Severus immediately surveyed the room and found that it held only five people. The Dark Lord, Lucius and Draco Malfoy, Rabastan Lestrange, and Fenrir Greyback were those present, and Severus went completely on guard when he saw the scarred face of Greyback, who watched Severus as he dropped to his knees in front of the Dark Lord, kissed the hem of his robes, and stayed on the floor with his head bowed.

"My lord, I hope you are well." Severus said quietly, his eyes downcast as well.

Voldemort touched the top of Severus' head almost lovingly. "Ah, Severussss, rise. Your potions work wonders, as you well know."

Severus stood slowly and backed away, nodding as he went. "I am very glad that they are working, my lord. Do you feel stronger?"

"Yessss, every day that I take them, I grow stronger." Voldemort said, looking around the room at the Death Eaters. "But I did not call you here to speak with you about my health. It seems that your brothers are upset with you."

Severus looked at Voldemort and then at each of the Death Eaters in turn. "And what do they have to be upset about, my lord? What could I have done to upset these men I call friends? Excepting Greyback, of course."

The werewolf growled at Snape and took a step toward him, but stopped when Voldemort glared at him.

"You married the Mudblood. We wanted her!" Lucius Malfoy stated, glaring at his dark friend. "And you know very well that Draco or I was going to marry her."

Severus nodded and looked at his old friend. "I understand, but the old man practically begged me to marry her, and I had to keep up appearances. In addition, I feel as if I am… persuasive enough to have Miss Granger _begging_ to come to our side."

Rabastan laughed darkly. "And what makes you think that, Snape? She have a thing for pale men with big noses?"

Severus glared darkly at him and dropped his wand from inside his sleeve to the inside of his hand. Rabastan drew his wand at the same moment, but did not raise it.

"No wands unless you are provoked!" The Dark Lord yelled. He seemed more interested in the argument that was occurring and didn't want it to end just yet.

"Snape, you ruined it. I wanted to taste that soft, creamy flesh." Greyback said, his stormy grey eyes darkening as he ran his tongue over his teeth, imagining sinking them into the young woman.

Severus gripped his wand hard, nearly snapping it in two. He felt the extreme urge to protect his young wife. He felt… _All you feel is the need to protect what is yours, you idiot. Nothing more._ Severus had to remind himself as he lessened his grip on his wand. He smirked and looked at Greyback.

"Well, I'm terribly sorry for your loss. And trust me, it _is_ a great loss." Severus grinned darkly and looked at each of the men in turn, projecting a part of his memory of his wedding night into their minds. He knew that he shouldn't, but he wanted to relish the fact that he enjoyed the beautiful young woman, not them.

Fenrir Greyback growled low in his throat. "This isn't over Snape." He said lowly as he bowed to the Dark Lord and exited the room.

Lucius grinned and shook his head slightly. "I never would have picked you for someone who would enjoy this Severus, but I suppose you should at least enjoy some part of being married to that filthy Mudblood. What exactly is your plan to persuade her to help us?"

Lucius motioned for Severus to take a seat on the couch behind him. Severus, Draco, Lucius, and Rabastan sat down on different pieces of furniture and took glasses of Firewhiskey from the house elf that served them.

"I am also curious about this, Severus. Please, enlighten us." The Dark Lord said, looking over at the dark Potions Master.

Severus took a sip of his drink and relished the burning liquid as it slid down his throat. "Well, she trusts me. She followed my every move when she was younger because I'm a teacher, she obviously worships teachers, and she believes that I am a faithful member of the Order. It won't take long until I have her eating out of my hand, and yours as well, my lord."

The Dark Lord cackled gleefully. "Fantastic. It's unfortunate about her blood status, but bringing her to our side will hurt Potter mentally. And we'll gain a very intelligent member into our ranks… Her blood status will be an issue though."

"She is my wife, my lord. Other Purebloods will recognize that, and respect it. Willfully or not." Severus said darkly, his grip tightening on the glass.

Lucius laughed. "We have no doubt that you will make it known, Severus. We all know how… territorial you are when it comes to women."

Severus nodded and slipped out of the conversation as it turned to other topics. Draco was being surprisingly quiet, as was Rabastan. This made Severus very nervous. He also feared Greyback's retaliation. Merlin how he hated that damn werewolf. If given the chance, he'd kill him in an instant. Part of Severus hoped that Greyback would come after Hermione, just so he would have a reason to destroy the worthless dog. Severus joined the conversation when the Lucius ordered the house elves to bring cigars and more bottles of Firewhiskey. He knew that he wasn't leaving any time soon, so Severus settled in to enjoy himself. After all, every man needed a chance to bond with males, drink alcohol, and smoke. Even if one of them was more snake than man, one was his young godson, one was his old school friend, and the final one was probably plotting his demise.

* * *

><p>It was nearing two in the morning when Severus apparated to the front gates of Hogwarts. He was a bit intoxicated and he stumbled as he unlocked the gates and started the walk to the large ornate doors. He knew that he smelled like Firewhiskey and cigars, but he didn't have the energy to lift his wand and cast the cleansing spell… or the sobering spell. Severus slowly made his way through the dark and silent castle, down the stairs into the dungeons, and stopped in front of the portrait to his living quarters. He said the password and stepped into the living room, and stopped dead in his tracks. Hermione was curled up on the couch, her mane of wild hair over her face, a book in her lap, and she was snoring slightly. The fire in the fireplace had died out and she was shivering. <em>Silly girl<em>, Severus thought, shaking his head and walking towards her. The thought of shaking her awake crossed his mind, as did leaving her there all night. But for some reason, he couldn't do that. He picked up the book from her lap, placed a piece of parchment in between the pages, and laid it down on the coffee table. Severus then slid his arms under the young woman and lifted her easily, although he staggered a bit as his head spun. He looked down at her, afraid he'd woken her, but she just mumbled and pushed her face into his chest, sighing as she breathed deeply. Slowly, taking great care with every step, Severus made his way into the bedroom and lay her down on the bed. He flicked his wand in the direction of the living room, extinguishing all the lights in that room, and then he looked at his wife.

His wife. He still couldn't believe it. Severus took her shoes off and set them down beside the bed. He then transfigured her clothes into a shorts and tank top pajama set, one that he'd seen her wear many times before. He covered her up, stripped down to his boxers, and climbed into bed beside her. Groaning, he realized that he had become extremely aroused at the sight of his beautiful young wife in that particular outfit. _Merlin, why did I drink so much? That makes this so much worse. _Severus thought as he pulled his wife into his arms and curled up with her. He inhaled the scent of her and groaned again. Strawberries, books, and ink. That's what she smelled like all the time and it was quickly becoming his drug. He wanted nothing more than to ravish her right then. He wanted nothing more than to slowly undress her, kissing every inch of her body until she woke up gently, gasping and moaning, looking at him with those big brown eyes…

Severus shook his head slightly and willed himself to stop. It was not right to feel this much lust over his young bride. She was his student for the love of Merlin. And so much younger than him! Not to mention her best friends were The-Boy-Who-Would-Never-Fucking-Die and his red headed sidekick. As if he hadn't been punished enough, he now felt insatiable lust for this woman who was presently pressed against him in _all_ the right places. Severus pushed those thoughts from his head and willed himself to sleep. And he did… after many more inappropriate thoughts.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter. I just love playing in J.K. Rowling's World.

A/N 2: Thank you all for reading, and especially those of you who are reviewing! It makes me all warm and fuzzy inside. Also, feel free to call me out if you think the characters are getting too out of character, obviously they're going to be a bit out of character, but I want to keep them as close to character as possible.

And to my lurkers, I know you're out there. 319 followers and 128 favorites… I want some reviews! Pwease?

Chapter Ten

Hermione was so amazingly warm that she didn't want to move, let alone get up and start her day. She sighed and moved closer to the source of the heat, and then realized that the source was Severus Snape. Her eyes snapped open and she looked around, but tried not to move too much because she could hear the man snoring quietly behind her. _How did I get in here?_ She wondered as she slid away from Severus and turned over slowly, taking great care not to wake him up. Hermione almost gasped when she saw his face. He looked so… peaceful. His face was relaxed and calm, his hair was cast over his face, and a strand lay across his lips. Hermione had to fight the urge to lift it from his pale pink lips and tuck it behind his ears.

He really was a handsome man, if you looked at him and knew why he looked the way he did. His hair was extremely silky because of the vast amount of time he spent standing over cauldrons, and it looked greasy from afar. He was pale, but of course, that was from him spending most of his time in the dungeons. You couldn't blame the man really. He was quite handsome… at least to Hermione. Yes, his nose was rather large, but it complimented his face, and it just fit him. Also, he wasn't nearly as frightening asleep as he was awake. Hermione almost giggled to herself at the fact that she'd admitted, if only to herself, that he frightened her sometimes. He was very scary at times, and she had no doubt that he could be vicious if the situation called for it. He was strong, his entire body rippled with every movement, and she had seen what lay beneath all of the clothing he usually wears.

Hermione was pulled from her thoughts as Severus moved slightly, his eyes opening slowly at first, and then widening as he saw her.

"Can I help you, Miss Gra- Hermione?" He growled, his voice deep and husky with sleep. Hermione about wet herself. Merlin, did he sound that sexy all the time?

"Uh, uhm, no, I just woke up and…" Hermione trailed off as he sat up and stretched his lithe body, the covers pooling at his waist.

"You just decided to stare at me until I awoke. How kind of you. I shall make a note to return the favor at some point." He looked at her with his dark eyes. They were so dark that they were nearly black, but Hermione could see some brown in them. She watched him as he stood up and stretched again, nearly making her swoon.

He started towards the bathroom and stopped, looking back at her and saying, "Well, are you going to lie in the bed all day or are you going to actually do something? I'm heading to Diagon Alley later, and I suppose you could come along. We have to get moving though, the sorting is tonight and I will _not_ be late, under any circumstances."

"Oh, I'd love to come! I need my school supplies. Actually, I never got my yearly letter from Hogwarts. Why is that, do you think?" Hermione asked as she stood up and walked toward the wardrobe.

Severus averted his eyes from his half-naked wife and looked at the floor.

"Albus gave it to me two weeks ago. I took the liberty of having everything ordered. Anything else you need we will pick up today." Severus said, and then he disappeared into the bathroom.

Hermione looked at the shut door and smiled to herself. Well, it wasn't a teddy bear and a box of chocolates, but it would have to do. For now.

* * *

><p>Severus was sitting in the living room when Hermione left the bedroom. Severus, of course, was dressed in his usual black robes and Hermione contrasted with him greatly. Dressed in jeans, a bright red shirt, and her Hogwarts cloak, Hermione looked like the complete opposite of her dark and surly husband.<p>

"Must you wear that insufferable color constantly? I know you're a bloody Gryffindor, but you don't have to wear the colors every day." Severus drawled as he stood up and put his cloak on.

Hermione smirked and walked over towards him. "Well, how about we make a deal? The day you wear Gryffindor colors, I'll wear all black or Slytherin colors. Deal?"

Severus scoffed and stepped to the fireplace, grabbing the pot of floo powder that rested there. "Yes, well, we'll see about that. Come along, now. I have many places to visit and I want to be back here before five o'clock."

"Yes, sir!" Hermione said scathingly as she grabbed a handful of floo powder and threw it into the fire. She flooed first and Severus followed closely behind. Luckily, when he came through behind her, she had moved out of the way and he didn't run her over.

"Congratulations, Hermione. You finally learned how to floo with someone following behind you." Severus drawled as he wiped some remaining soot off of his clothing.

"Yes, well, I seem to recall you being rather short with me about it a few months ago. I certainly didn't want to repeat that incident." Hermione's reply was a bit haughty, but she looked over and grinned at him to lighten the comment.

They left the floo station and started down Diagon Alley. Severus quickly realized that his young wife had to stop and look at every store window. And he did not exaggerate when he said _every store window_. After the seventh time they stopped, Hermione looked back at him and saw the look on his face.

"I'm sorry. I just like to look at everything. I know you have things to buy; let's go." Hermione said and, taking one last look at the large leather bound book in the window of the small book shop, she stepped away from the window and stood beside him.

Severus felt a small pang of guilt, but then quickly pushed it away. _What the hell do I have to feel guilty about? She's the one that's taking forever_. Severus nodded at her and took off at a brisk pace through the crowd, making Hermione have to run to keep up. He came to an abrupt stop at Slug & Jiggers Apothecary and turned to look at Hermione.

"I have to step in here and buy some things. If you wish to look around, you are welcome to come, but if not, I will meet you in Flourish and Blotts when I am done here." Severus told her.

"I'll meet you in Flourish and Blotts. I love browsing the stacks." She said as she glanced almost lovingly at the store.

Severus had a snarky comment and almost said it, but then he just let it go. He loved browsing the stacks as well. "I'll see you in a few minutes." He bowed his head and stepped into the shop, and she walked the opposite way into the bookstore.

Hermione met a few of her fellow Hogwarts students in the store, but not many. Most of them had already done their school shopping, and they didn't necessarily spend their leisure time in the book store. Hermione started off in the History section because she absolutely loved history. She had been browsing for a bit over ten minutes when she heard footsteps behind her. With a large dusty volume in her hand, she turned, expecting to see Severus, but instead saw Rabastan Lestrange. Hermione froze.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here." Rabastan said quietly, taking two steps toward her and effectively backing her into a corner. "Severus' little bride all by herself."

Hermione could barely form words, but she had enough sense to subtly reach for her wand and have it safely in her grasp.

"He should know better than to leave you all by yourself." Rabastan continued, putting his hands on either side of Hermione's face and leaning toward her. "You might get yourself into trouble."

Hermione leaned her head back, trying to get as far away from the man as she could. She tried to move to the side and away from him, but he grabbed her and held her still.

"Now, now. You don't want to leave just yet." Rabastan wrapped his hand into her hair and pulled tight, making Hermione's eyes water. "I really wanted to marry you, Miss Granger. I wanted to make you pay. The little mud blood friend of Harry bloody Potter who helps him thwart the Dark Lord at every turn. I wanted you to beg for mercy."

Hermione shuddered and closed her eyes, swallowing hard. She was near tears when she heard footsteps, grunts, and fighting. The hand gripping her hair disappeared from her head and Hermione's eyes opened. Severus Snape stood in front of her, his hair slightly disheveled, breathing hard, and his eyes wild. He took two large steps toward her and grabbed her arms.

"Are you hurt? Did he hurt you?" Severus asked urgently, looking her over quickly.

"I'm fine." Hermione breathed, looking at her husband, astonished. "I- he caught me by surprise. I was looking at the books and then he was there."

Severus growled slightly. "Damn that bastard. I knew that he was up to something." Severus put his hand on Hermione's cheek. "I'm sorry. I should not have left you alone."

Hermione was shocked at the amount of concern that Severus was showing. This wasn't like him; he didn't show any kind of emotion, let alone to her. He must have had the same thought because he stepped back from her and straightened his robes.

After clearing his throat he said, "Yes, well, we need to get going. I'll have the other things that I need delivered to the castle."

"No!" Hermione said quickly, grasping his arm as he turned away. "It's fine. I'm fine. We can stay. I need some quills, parchment, and I could do with some bottles of ink."

Severus shrugged her hand off his arm and nodded sharply. "Then we'll head to Scribbulus Writing Supplies."

Hermione followed behind him quietly and quickly, regretting that she had chosen to go to Flourish and Blotts instead of staying with Severus in the apothecary. He had made such progress in the past two days; making jokes in a very subtle way, being semi-nice, and not arguing with Hermione over everything. Hermione could strangle Rabastan Lestrange for causing this relapse. They arrived at the store and Hermione began shopping, forgetting about Severus and Rabastan for the time being. She picked out quills, ink, parchment, and learned a new spell that would allow her to dictate what she wanted to write and the quill would write it for her. It was much more reliable than the Quick-Quotes-Quill and Hermione was quite confident in it, as was the shopkeeper who told her about it. Hermione was aware that Severus was never far away from her in the store, but he was doing some shopping of his own.

When Hermione had picked out everything that she wanted, she proceeded to the counter and had the shopkeeper ring up her things. Hermione reached into her robes to pay, and was pushed slightly to the side by her husband. Hermione looked up suddenly at him and frowned.

Severus put his things on the counter with Hermiones and said, "Add mine to hers and I shall pay for it all. Thank you."

Hermione let out an exasperated sigh and almost stomped her foot. "I can pay for my own things, thank you very much."

Severus looked down at her, his eyes glittering. "Yes, well, I will take care of this."

Hermione huffed and stepped back, allowing Severus to pay for everything and then shrink the packages and put them in his cloak. Severus stepped away from the counter and looked at his wife, almost cringing at the livid look on her face. _Fuck. Who was I to think that she would find me paying for her things as a good thing? Women._

Severus cleared his throat. "Would you like to get lunch before we head back to the castle?"

Hermione nodded curtly and followed him out of the store and into the alley. When asked if she had a preference in lunch, she said that it wasn't important to her and kept silent during the entire walk.

_I have my own money. Does he think that I'm incapable of buying my own things now that we're married? Yes, I suppose he does. He was raised as a Pure-blood and, with all of the money that comes with it, he thinks that no one else can pay for things like he can. Then again, I suppose that since we are married, his money is technically mine… he could have just been being nice. Oh, he's so complicated! _

"Hermione? Hermione!" Severus said rather loudly, trying to get her attention.

Hermione jerked and looked up at him. They were in a restaurant and the waiter was staring at her, waiting for her to sit down. She immediately turned red and sat down in the seat quickly. She ordered a glass of water and a simple cold sandwich, and Severus did the same, except he ordered wine as his drink. The meal was mostly silent, with each one averting his or her eyes when the other looked at him or her.

"Will you be riding the train to Hogwarts with the rest of the student body, or would you rather join them when they arrive at the school?" Severus asked towards the end of the meal. "If you want to ride the train, I will need to take you to Kings Cross soon."

"Oh, I never thought about that." Hermione said quietly. "I suppose I'll ride the train. I haven't seen Harry, Ron, and Ginny in a month. I'd like to talk with them."

Severus nodded and they finished their meal in silence. They left the restaurant and stepped into an alley where Severus put his arms around Hermione and apparated them to Kings Cross Station. Platform nine and three quarters was buzzing with activity and many students looked at their Potions Professor oddly when they saw him holding Hermione. Severus stepped back from her and straightened his robes.

"Well, enjoy the ride. I will see you at the dinner tonight. And afterwards, we have to speak to the married students about their living quarters. I'll have to speak to Slytherin house at some point, but you don't need to come with me to that. So..." Severus paused, looking a bit awkward. "I'll see you in a few hours."

"Yes." Hermione said quietly, looking up at him and smiling slightly.

The corners of Severus' mouth turned up and he stepped away, moving towards a corner from which he could apparated. Hermione followed quickly behind him, stood on her tiptoes, grabbed the back of his head, and kissed him. Hard. The man was taken by surprise at first and didn't respond, but after a moment he did. He wrapped his fingers in her hair, gripping it and growling slightly into her mouth. They pulled back after a moment, realizing that they were gaining an audience. Hermione's cheeks were pink and her lips were red.

Severus cleared his throat and Hermione could swear that his cheeks were turning pink… he was blushing. "I'll see you at the feast." He said.

And the he apparated and he was gone.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter. I just love playing in J.K. Rowling's World.

A/N 2: Thank you all for reading, and especially those of you who are reviewing! It makes me all warm and fuzzy inside. Also, feel free to call me out if you think the characters are getting too out of character, obviously they're going to be a bit out of character, but I want to keep them as close to character as possible.

And to my lurkers, I know you're out there. 363 followers and 143 favorites… I want some reviews! Pwease?

I know this chapter is short, and you all have waited patiently, so I'll try to have the next chapter out soon. I'm having a bit of writers block… any suggestions would be appreciated.

Chapter Eleven

Everyone was staring at her. Hermione realized that it probably wasn't the best idea to kiss her husband so passionately on the platform, especially since he was technically her Potions Professor as well. Not to mention the fact that not everyone knew the circumstances leading up to the kiss… _Oh, forget them! It doesn't matter._ Hermione straightened her shoulders, held her head high, walked across the platform, and entered the train. Most of the compartments were full, so Hermione began looking for the one that contained her friends. After looking through fifteen compartments, she finally found her friends sitting together and laughing. She smiled as memories flooded her mind and she stepped inside.

"Hermione!" Ginny squealed, jumping up and hugging her tightly. "We didn't know if you were going to ride the train or not. I'm so glad you're here."

"Me too Gin, me too." Hermione took a deep breath as Ginny let her go. She smiled at Ron and hugged Harry, then took a seat beside Ginny. "So, how was the rest of your summer?"

Harry began to answer, but Ginny cut him off. "Like that matters! I want to know how it's going with Snape. Is he horrible? Awful? Is his hair as greasy as it looks? Have you had sex yet? How was it?"

"Ginny!" Ron and Harry shouted at the same time.

Hermione was blushing deeply, her face almost as red as Ron and Ginny's hair.

"What? I just want to know how things are going with Hermione." Ginny said innocently, smiling darkly. "I mean come on. It's not every day your best friend marries the potions professor."

Hermione looked away from her friend and down at her hands as she chose her words carefully. "Severus and I are working on things. It's hard for us to adjust."

Ginny let out a sharp sigh. "Hermione, I wanted details, not a diplomatic answer. Is he toned? I bet he is. He was a Death Eater. Did you see his tattoo? Does he have smelly feet?"

Hermione laughed loudly. "Smelly feet? Really Ginny? That's all you could come up with?"

"Well, we now have an inside link to the mysterious, albeit dark, professor. I want to know everything about him." Ginny paused, looking up to the ceiling in thought. "Well, maybe not everything. I don't want to think about Professor Snape in his boxers during class."

"He doesn't wear boxers." Hermione said, laughing at the faces that Harry and Ron made and at Ginny's gaping mouth. "I'm kidding! I'm not going to tell you anything. But you guys can tell me who else has been affected by this stupid law."

Ginny recovered from the shock as Harry spoke to Hermione. "Well, Ron and I seem to have dodged the first round, but Fred has to marry Angelina, and Bill is marrying a woman who graduated three years before him."

"She's not happy about having to move to Egypt." Ron interjected as he stood and left the compartment to chase down the food trolley.

"Susan Bones is marrying Ernie McMillan next week, and Lavender has to marry Crabbe." Ginny shuddered as she said the last part. "Can you imagine waking up next to Crabbe for the rest of your life?"

"Well Hermione has to wake up next to Snape, so I'm pretty sure she understands." Harry said darkly.

"Harry James Potter, Severus is a teacher and a member of the Order. He is on _our_ side. You know this." Hermione said exasperatedly.

Harry grumbled back at her and engaged Ron in a conversation when he came back laden down with sweets. Hermione and Ginny talked about the upcoming year, their classes, and how lucky Ginny was that she wasn't of age yet. They fell into silence after a while, and Ginny left to find some of her friends from her own year. Hermione sat and stared out the window as the train flew through the countryside, and she worried about what would happen once they arrived at Hogwarts. Obviously there were students affected by this horrific law, but they didn't marry one of the professors of the school. Hermione bit her lip as she replayed the scene on the platform in her head. _Well if you didn't want a big show out of your marriage, you blew that all to pieces. That wasn't the brightest thing to do, Hermione._ She thought to herself. But even though she knew that it wasn't the best thing to do, she felt like she needed to make that connection with Severus. Not to mention the fact that she wanted to touch him, kiss him, feel him pressed against her. Hermione shook her head. _You've been married to the man for a month, Hermione. You're hormones are running your thoughts._

"Did you bring robes to change into, Hermione?" Ginny asked, breaking Hermione's train of thought.

"Hmm?" Hermione replied, looking at her friend who was taking her school robes out of a bag. "Oh, no… I didn't think about it. I didn't know I was riding the train until just before it left. What should I do?"

"Dunno." Ron said as he rummaged through his own bag. "Maybe they've got some up in the front of the train."

"Yeah. I'm sure there've been kids before who've forgotten to bring their robes on the train." Harry said.

Hermione nodded and stood, then proceeded out of the compartment. She passed by compartments full of her fellow students, most of the laughing or playing games of exploding snap. The students that she met in the walkways of the train smiled and said hello, until she ran into Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil.

"Oh look, it's Hermione _Snape_. Now we know why you always got such good grades." Lavender said snidely, looking at Hermione disdainfully.

Hermione looked at her, taken aback. "That makes no sense whatsoever, Lavender. That would imply that I was having relations with Sev- Professor Snape before this happened, and I _wasn't._"

Lavender paused for a moment, and Parvati jumped in to help. "Well, you certainly adjusted quickly and didn't put up a fight. You're already calling him by his first name."

Irritated, Hermione sighed. "Yes, you daft bimbo, I'm calling my _husband_, whom I was forced to marry, by his first name because we've been married for a month now."

Obviously stumped, Parvati and Lavender didn't have a reply, and while they were trying to formulate one, Hermione pushed past them and continued towards the front of the train. She knew that there were going to be rumors, but it's not like she was the only one who had to be married against her will. Yes, obviously it's more of a scandal because of the student-teacher relationship, but her classmates couldn't possibly think that she _wanted_ or _advocated_ to marry the dark and mean Potions Master could they?

"Do you need something, dear?"

Hermione jerked out of her thoughts and focused on the person who had spoken. It was the woman who pushed the trolley through the train selling candy.

"Um, yes. I seem to have forgotten to bring my school robes with me. Do you have any?" Hermione asked.

"Oh yes! It doesn't happen often, but we always have someone who forgets. Now they don't have a house crest on them, and they're probably not your size, but you can transfigure them, right dear?" The woman asked as she opened a cabinet and rummaged through it, eventually pulling out the robes and female uniform that went underneath it.

"Yes, I can do that. Thank you very much." Hermione said gratefully and left after the woman told her that it was no trouble.

On her way back to the compartment, Hermione stopped at a bathroom and transfigured the robe and uniform to her size and the Gryffindor colors. She changed quickly and folded her other clothes neatly, then stopped to think. _What am I going to do with these clothes? … I suppose I'll give them to Ginny to put in her bag. _With that plan in mind, Hermione quickly returned to the compartment, taking care to avoid eye contact with the other passengers because she didn't want to have another episode like the one with Lavender and Parvati. When Hermione stepped inside the compartment, she found Harry, Ron, and Ginny talking about Quidditch and how the team would shape up this year. Gryffindor had a lot to live up to, and Harry had to step up as Captain this year.

"So you found some robes?" Ginny asked, looking Hermione up and down. "And they fit too."

As she took a seat beside her friend, Hermione replied, "Yes, but I just transfigured them to fit me. Do you mind putting my clothes in your bag? I haven't got one."

"Sure, I don't mind at all." Ginny told her friend as Hermione shrunk the clothing and placed it in the bag. "We should be arriving any minute now."

"Yeah, it feels weird to be going back for the last time. I can't believe this is our last year, well, except for you Gin." Ron said, adding the jibe to his sister as an afterthought. Ginny stuck her tongue out at him and then stood up to leave as the train began to slow down.

Hermione took a deep breath and followed her friends out of the compartment and into the mass of students leaving the train. _Here goes nothing_, she thought.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter. I just love playing in J.K. Rowling's World.

A/N 2: Thank you all for reading, and especially those of you who are reviewing! It makes me all warm and fuzzy inside. Also, feel free to call me out if you think the characters are getting too out of character, obviously they're going to be a bit out of character, but I want to keep them as close to character as possible.

I played with the idea of Legilimency and Occlumency in this chapter. I'm basing what happens on how accomplished Snape is in the subjects. If you don't like it, find it impossible or implausible… well, I'm terribly sorry. I just thought it would be fun. Enjoy!

Chapter Twelve

Hermione stepped into the Great Hall and smiled widely. Yes, she had been to Hogwarts before all the other students, but it just hadn't seemed right because it was so empty. This was the Hogwarts she had come to love over the past six years, and she wouldn't change it for a thing. _Well, I would change the fact that everyone is staring at me like I have three heads. What's the big deal? I'm not the only one who was forced to marry under this law._ Hermione grumbled in her head as she took a seat between Harry and Ron at the Gryffindor table. She looked up at the High Table and met Severus' eyes until he looked away. The returning students took their seats in the Great Hall and chatted among themselves, and the volume quickly rose. However, everyone grew silent as the large doors opened and Professor McGonagall led the new students through the doors and down between the tables to the front of the hall. The customary stool sat in front of the High Table with the old sorting hat on top.

"When I call your name, take a seat on the stool and place the hat on your head. You will be sorted, and then you may take a seat at the appropriate table. Barker, Marisol." Professor McGonagall stated in her crisp voice.

A young dark haired girl emerged from the group and walked slowly to the stool. She picked up the hat, sat down on the stool, and hesitantly placed it on her head. She jumped slightly, Hermione assumed from the shock of having the hat speak to her, and her eyes flickered from the Hufflepuff table to the Gryffindor table. After a moment or two, the hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" Hermione joined the table in a loud course of shouting and clapping, welcoming the small girl to their house. The sorting continued on similarly to that, with students being sorted into all four houses, some receiving more students than others. Hermione was not as concerned with the sorting as she was with her husband. Though she had never thought that she would feel lust for her professor, she had to admit how handsome and authoritative he looked sitting at the high table. Not to mention her hormones were in hyper drive because of the lack of intimacy that she had experienced since their wedding night. After the moment of eye contact they shared when she entered the hall, she thought he would ignore her for the rest of the night, however, she was mistaken. After the fourth student was sorted, Severus began staring intently at Hermione. She met his eyes again and saw something that she did not expect – lust. Those black onyx eyes were staring straight into Hermione, and she felt as if she was not clothed at all. She shivered slightly and felt heat rising to her cheeks.

"_Hermione, can you hear me?"_ Severus' voice was suddenly in her head.

Hermione jumped in her seat, knocking into Harry. He turned to her and looked at her curiously. "Are you alright?" he whispered, looking at her. "You're face is red. Are you sick?"

Hermione shook her head and gave him a small smile. "I'm fine. Sorry, I had a cold shiver."

Harry, looking as if he didn't believe her one bit, shrugged and turned back to watch the sorting. Hermione turned to look into the eyes of her husband, but not before she noticed the smug smirk on his face.

"_What in the world..?" _Hermione thought, although she wasn't sure if she was purely thinking or if she was actually responding to him.

"_Legilimency, my dear, is an art that I am very practiced in." _Severus responded, his eyes burning into her soul. _"I have yet to penetrate your mind without permission, but the look on your face when you were watching me was so… sinful, I just had to know what you were thinking. And I'm certainly glad I now know. What would the famous Harry Potter say if he knew that his best friend the bookworm was thinking inappropriate thoughts about how handsome her Potions professor is, and how she'd like to get him into bed?"_

Hermione felt her face heat up even more as she flushed. _"I was thinking about my _husband_, not my Potions professor. And I wasn't aware that you could do this. I'm not practiced in Occlumency or Legilimency at all._

_I am well practiced in both arts, and I found it very easy to penetrate your mind. Just as I will find it easy to penetrate you later tonight._

Hermione gasped quietly at his unexpected words. He showed no interest for a month, and then all of a sudden he's showing his interest? During the sorting no less? Hermione was shocked, but she couldn't help but be excited. Wasn't this what she asked for, after all? For the fighting to end, for them to not be enemies? _I suppose sex is one way to go about it._ Hermione thought to herself, and then froze as she remembered that Severus was still in her head.

He gave her a puzzled look and said, _"We'll continue this discussion later."_

Hermione was about to ask why when she realized that Professor Dumbledore had stood up and was trying to catch the attention of the hall. She had missed the end of the sorting.

"Welcome, welcome, welcome! I am very happy to see returning students, and even happier to see new ones. I realize that this summer has brought great changes upon us, and we will have to accommodate them as much as possible. In order to do that, I and the professors have decided to make a few changes. After everyone is dismissed after the feast, I would ask that the married couples stay behind. We have some information pertinent to your situation. The rest of you will proceed to your dormitories, and your Heads of Houses will speak with you as they see fit." Dumbledore stopped for a moment and smiled, his eyes twinkling. "But that is for later. Now, we must eat and enjoy ourselves!"

The plates and platters appeared on the four tables as they had for the past six years. Hermione smiled as she watched the first years gasp in awe. She remembered how it felt to be that young and surprised at everything the school had to offer. It still surprised her to this day.

"Hey Hermione, what do they have planned for the married couples?" Ginny asked as she put a piece of roasted chicken on her plate. Harry, Ron, and Dean looked at her as well, taking interest in the topic.

Hermione contemplated not telling them, but they would hear about it tomorrow anyways. "It's a special house for the couples, headed by Severus and me. They can get to know one another better by living together, and they won't get in trouble with the Ministry. I suppose the house will keep growing as more couples are added."

"So you have house duties with Snape, as well as living with him and being married to him? Is he still head of Slytherin?" Harry asked.

"Yes, and yes. Although to help him, I think I will do most of the work for the married house. He has enough to do." Hermione replied thoughtfully.

"What about house points? And Quidditch?" Ginny asked, and then continued. "I mean they can't just take the students away from their regular houses, can they?"

Hermione bit her bottom lip and contemplated the question. "Well, I suppose they'll still be in their old houses. They just won't live there. They'll still be allowed to go in there."

Everyone seemed to accept Hermoine's answers and they continued eating, idly chatting about the upcoming year. Remus Lupin was a topic many conversations, seeing as he was present at the feast and would be taking up his old post as the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Harry was ecstatic about this event; he missed his godfather, Sirius, dearly and Remus was someone who was close enough to be able to fill that void slightly. The feast passed rather quickly, to Hermione's surprise, and she soon found herself paying attention to Dumbledore's speech after the dishes had been cleared.

"This year, as the returning students may have noticed, we have a change in staff. Remus Lupin has graciously decided to rejoin our team of professors and will teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. Good luck, professor. As I mentioned before, there are great changes being forced upon us and it is in times like these that we must help one another. There will, no doubt, be some of you who have yet to be affected by this Marriage Law, but soon will be. I encourage each and every one of you to be understanding, accommodating, and kind to the best of your abilities. Rest assured that you at least have the support of the staff here. Thank you all, and good night!"

Albus Dumbledore dismissed the Great Hall with a wave of his hand, and the students began to stand and stretch, talking amicably with each other as they made their way out of the hall. It hurt Hermione's heart slightly to watch Harry, Ron, and Ginny leave with the other Gryffindors, knowing that she wouldn't be sleeping in her four poster bed that night. She finally turned her back on them and looked towards the Head Table, hoping to find her husband, but he wasn't there.

"And who might you be looking for, Madam Snape?"

The silky voice came from behind her, making Hermione jump. She turned and found Severus standing behind her, his back straight and his face expressionless.

"I was looking for you. I was wondering how you wanted to talk to the married couples and take them to the dorms?" Hermione looked up at him and smiled, but he didn't return it at all. _How can his mood change in so little time?_

"I will handle the students; you may accompany me." And with that, he turned and strode away from her. He stopped at the large doors that led out of the Great Hall and said loudly, "Students, over here. Now."

Hermione saw Crabbe stand up from the Slytherin table along with two other boys and a girl. Susan Bones and Ernie McMillan stood up from the Hufflepuff table and were accompanied by another boy. Hermione's heart sunk when she realized that Luna Lovegood was still sitting at the Ravenclaw table and stood up alone. _Only one Ravenclaw? That's odd._ Hermione looked back at her own table and saw Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil get up slowly from the Gryffindor table and walk towards the doors. _So Parvati has been affected by this law as well. Why would they have done that to me on the train if they're affected too?_

"As you all are now aware, a special house has been created for you. Because of this, you are in need of a Head of House, and I will be that person. Of course, you may still speak with your regular Heads of House because you all belong to your respective houses. This house is solely for living quarters." Severus looked cast his eyes across the mass of students. "There will be students added to this house as they are affected by the law. I know that there will be house… differences, but I will not tolerate arguing or fighting. Have I made myself clear?"

A murmur of understanding passed through the students, some nodding and some speaking aloud.

"I also am a leader of this house." Hermione said, stepping towards her husband. "I suppose you could say I'm a Prefect for the house. If you need anything, you may speak to me as well."

Hermione slid her eyes towards Severus and saw his jaw tighten as he clenched his teeth. _Well I wasn't going to let him just nudge me out of this. He doesn't have to do everything on his own._

"Thank you, _Madam Snape_." He said derisively. "If you all will follow me, I will show you to the house."

He took off at a brisk pace and the students followed him quickly. Hermione dropped back to speak with Luna as they walked.

"Luna, I had no idea that you'd been affected by this!" Hermione exclaimed.

Luna looked at her with her large, blue eyes and smiled sadly. "Yes, I married the Slytherin boy with the brown hair – Preston Daniels. Surprisingly, he's not that terrible. He's actually kind of… sweet. What about you? How are you doing with Professor Snape?"

Hermione shrugged. "Well he's certainly not _sweet_, but he hasn't been horrible to me. He's so moody I can never tell what he's going to do next."

"I bet that makes for great sex." Luna said, and Hermione gaped at her. "What? They say that moody men are great lovers. Not to mention the professor is very strong; everyone can see that. And he's intelligent. You know, they also say that the smart, quiet ones are always the ones who like to experiment in bed." Luna stared at her with those big, bright eyes. "Has he tried to tie you up yet? He seems like the type to be in charge like that."

Hermione was in shock. She certainly hadn't expected the conversation to take this turn. As she began to formulate a response, the group stopped moving. They'd arrived at the photo of Barnebus the Barkley on the fifth floor.

"The password is "matrimonium."" Severus said to the students and the portrait. It swung open and the students filed in, Severus and Hermione following at the end.

Severus was behind Hermione as they walked through the hole and into the common room. She could feel the heat of his body behind her and hear his breathing. She could also smell his scent – spearmint and wormwood. He smelled bitterly clean and it was intoxicating.

"You will find your rooms up the staircases. The names will be labeled on the doors so that there is no confusion or arguing about rooms. Your belongings have already been placed in the rooms. If there are no questions, I will let you all get some sleep. Remember, classes start tomorrow."

No one said anything or acted like they had any questions, so Severus turned around, grabbed Hermione by the arm, and pulled her back through the portrait hole with him. They emerged on the other side and as the portrait closed behind them, Hermione found herself shoved against the cold stonewall, her lips covered by her husbands'. She was surprised, to say the least, and it took her a moment to respond. But when she did, she threaded her fingers through his hair, pulling it gently as she kissed him back vigorously. Severus growled low in his throat as he grabbed her legs, lifted her up, and wrapped them around his waist. Hermione gasped as she felt his throbbing member press against her, and moaned as he moved his hands from her legs to her bottom as he squeezed it. She took a deep breath when he pulled back to look at her, her wild frizzy hair in disarray, those chocolate brown eyes droopy with passion, and her juicy lips red from his assault. He couldn't take it anymore; he had to have her. He pushed away from the wall and carried her down the hallway, stopping to kick open the door to a classroom. He kissed her long and hard as he pulled out his wand and lit a fire in the fireplace.

"What are you doing?" She asked breathlessly as he pulled away from her to grab a handful of powder from the mantle. "You can't floo inside Hogwarts. It says so in Hogwarts, A History."

Severus rolled his eyes. "You're such an insufferable know-it-all. Always asking questions. It's an internal floo system, you twit." He threw the powder into the fire and the flames glowed green. "Severus Snape's quarters; Asphodel and lunas flores."

He stepped in to the flames with Hermione and they were whisked away to the living room of their quarters. He lips were on hers again as he started undoing her shirt, and her arms were wrapped around him, her fingers digging into his back. He dropped her on the bed and continued to undress her.

"Those words," she panted as he attacked her neck with his lips, biting and sucking as he pulled her shirt off. "The potion ingredients."

Severus growled pulled away, pulling her shoes off first, and then grabbing her skirt, pantyhose, and underwear at once and pulling them off in one swoop. Hermione was naked now, her hair splayed out on the bed, gasping for breath.

"They're the password one needs to floo directly into my quarters. Will you stop asking questions now? You know the only words that I want coming out of your mouth; use them."

Hermione flushed at his words and sat up so that she could help him unbutton his robes. He wore so many layers that it was going to take forever to get him undressed. She helped him undress as quickly as possible, exchanging kisses and touches as they went along. When he was finally undressed, he pushed her back on the bed, grabbed her hands and pulled them above her head, and plunged inside her. Hermione gasped and arched her back, her breasts pushed against his chest. Severus pounded her harder and harder, licking, sucking, and nibbling from her neck to her chest, her hands held tightly in his above her head.

Hermione was in blissful euphoria. She couldn't stop the scream that escaped, her passion rising to the highest peak as she bucked up into his hips and shattered in a great orgasm. Severus followed behind her a few seconds later, collapsing beside her. They lay there panting until Hermione looked over at him. He was lying on his back with his eyes closed, taking deep breaths. She looked at his face thoughtfully. His dark, long eyelashes contrasted greatly against his pale cheeks, and his lips were very red from all of the kissing. Her eyes traveled down his body, noticing the small white scars that marked his chest and arms, even his legs. She looked across his body to his left arm and saw the black ink of the Dark Mark standing out against his pale white skin. She looked back at his face and noticed that his dark eyes were now looking at her.

"Are you finished analyzing me?" He asked quietly.

"I- I was just… I didn't mean…" She trailed off as he continued staring at her.

"Come." He said as he stood up and held his hand out to her. She took it hesitantly and he pulled her up off the bed. She stood beside him as he pulled the covers down and motioned for her to lie down. She crawled into the bed and he followed behind her. He pulled her towards him and they lay there with her back to his chest. Hermione was surprised; she expected repeat of the first time. She drifted off to sleep quickly, but Severus lay awake for a bit longer. When he knew that she was asleep, he leaned up and kissed her shoulder, then nipped it gently.

"Mine." He whispered before he fell back onto the pillow and dropped into blissful sleep.


End file.
